Demonstuck (A JohnDave Story)
by CrazyZo253
Summary: Hi! I'm not very good at doing summaries but this story is based on Dave and his older brother, Derrek or Bro, and how they survive as demons against the Hunters. Though when Dave encounteres a certain Hunter, I don't think he was supposed to fall in love, I mean that would never work, Dave denies, or so he thought. Rated M for language and perhaps future gore. Enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is my first demonstuck story, so please don't hate X), I encourage colorful criticism, so be sure to tell me in the reviews how to help me make my story better! Also after I get a ways into this story, I'm going to be making a different story. (NOTICE: You might want to know what homestuck is so that you know who the characters are, but if not, you can still read this and try to understand who they are! ;D) Just to make things clear, derse dreamers are demons and prospit dreamers are hunters. I might add some trolls into this but who knows. Anyway, I hope you people like this story I will update as soon as I can. Now on to the story! WARNING: Adult Language**

 **~CrazyZo Out!**

 **(Dave's POV)**

Derrek, my older brother or Bro as I usually call him, and I had been yelling at each other for over half an hour about why I had come home so late and why I was all bruised and cut up. "Its none of your damn business!" I yell at Derrek, getting irritated. "It is my damn business if my brother comes home at 3 fucking p.m. all beat up and bloody!" he yells back. **(A/N 3 p.m. is like 3 a.m. to demons since they're nocturnal/sleeps during day, awake at night)** "You could have been spotted, and by the looks of it you were!" he continues. I feel my eyes begin to mist, against my will, and remember that my shades lay broken on the coffee table by the futon. _'Striders don't cry.'_ I think to myself. _'Especially not in front of Derrek.'_ Instead my sadness gets replaced with anger, all my frustrations from our entire argument, I felt it bubbling up inside me, ready to burst. I summon up my sword from my sylladex, and it drops lightly into my hand. My anger and frustrations begin to control me, and for a demon that's never good. I stare Derrek straight in the eyes, or shades, I could see his eyes because like every demon our eyes glowed our eye color. For Derrek his eyes glowed a tangerine orange, and mine were blood red. I switch my sword into my right hand and point it in front of me in a challenging way. "Its my business only, not yours, now leave me alone." I hiss out, my words laced with a warning, eyes narrowing. Slight surprise slips out past Derrek's pokerface and I feel a strange tingle of satisfaction. But his surprise was soon covered back up with his usual stone cold pokerface. "Dave back down." He says calmly with a hint of his own warning in his voice. I actually consider doing as he said but my anger returns. "No way! I'm tired of being treated like a baby by you!" I yell angrily, my grip tightening on my sword. "What the hell are you talking about!?" Derrek exclaims a question, he pushes my sword aside and takes a step towards me so that he was towering over me, Bro was a good few inches taller than me but I was still tall compared to an average human. A growl resounds from the back of my throat and my lips pull back in a snarl, my fangs coming out. Derrek returns my growl, the end of his tail beginning to flick back and forth in irritation. Every demon had a different kind of tail. In Bro's case his was rat-like, it was a dark shade of orange. Mine was a cliché arrow tipped tail, and was dark red at the arrow end, getting slightly lighter as it went up. All demons also got wings, which in Derrek's case had dragon type wings, which were big and meant to make him look intimidating, though my wings hadn't come in yet. _'Lucky son of a bitch.'_ I think to myself, narrowing my eyes even more at Derrek, if that was even possible. Another growl from Derrek breaks me out of my thoughts, "Answer my question Dave!" He snarls at me, seemingly growing impatient. "Fucking, nevermind." I say, exhaustion seeming to set in, I half turn around but Bro spins me back to face him. "No, your going to tell me now!" I feel my exhaustion burn away, my anger returning, "I said nevermind!" I yell and impulsively, slashing Derrek's shoulder with my sword. He cries out in pain and surprise, and I stare in shock at what I had just done, dropping my sword. I snap out of my stupor as Bro stumbles forward and I rush to catch him. "Bro I'm s-so sorry! I d-didn't mea-" I stutter, but he cuts me off. "Dave, it's alright."

 **(Derrek's POV)**

I knew it wasn't Dave's fault that he lashed out, its one of the side effects of when his wings are supposed to come out, you start feeling bipolar and more angry. I remember when my wings came in, it hurt like hell, but why wouldn't it, there are fucking wings coming through your back. I let Dave carefully guide me over to the futon and when he was sure I was fine sitting on the couch he flash-stepped away to, I'm guessing the bathroom to get the spare first-aid kit, we found when we got here. I sat back on the couch closing my eyes trying to relax and grimaced slightly. My shoulder felt like it was on fire, though demons have some type of healing ability so the wound would probably be gone in a day or two, leaving a pale white scar. I sense Dave was back and open my eyes, and as I suspected he held the first-aid kit in his hand. He set it down on the coffee table in front of me and flipped the latch to open it. Once he opens it, he turns to me and promptly says, "Take off your shirt." I nod and he helps me get it off carefully, helping get it around my wings so that it wouldn't hurt my shoulder as much. He then turns back to the kit and pours what smelled to be antibiotic liquid on a rag that he must have found in the bathroom. I wrinkle my nose in disgust at the smell, us demons have enhanced senses so its easier to detect things, for example, bad smelling antibiotic liquid. I hiss in pain as Dave presses the cloth on the wound to clean up the blood and to make sure it doesn't get infected, and dig my claws into the futon to keep from hissing out in pain again, I hadn't realized that I changed my hands into claws **(Another fun fact is we have razor sharp claws to help us defend ourselves)**. Dave then takes the cloth away from my wound, making me relax slightly, and turns around, and I see Dave set the bloodied cloth beside the kit and hear Dave rustling around in the kit. Then he finally turns back around holding a roll of gauze in his hand, "Hold your arm up." He instructs me and I listen, holding my arm up as instructed. He first unrolls part of the gauze and holds one end on one side of the gash and rolls the gauze once around my arm, rolling it over part of the first end and getting his hand free, using it to help roll the gauze around my shoulder easier. After rolling the gauze around all of my shoulder, so that the gash wasn't visible, Dave tells me, "I couldn't find any tape, so I'll just have to tie the ends." He explains, murmuring. I was about to reply and say that it was okay but Dave ties the ends of the gauze and then pulls it tight, making me wince. I see Dave wipe his cheek with the back of his hand, then wince and remember that Dave had come back to our temporary home with scratches and cuts of his own all over. I sit up and grimace again, but for the most part shoved down the flaring pain in my shoulder, taking the cloth from its place beside the kit and ignore the questioning look that Dave sends me and before he could object I start cleaning the cuts on his face. "Bro you don't have to-" he starts but I cut him off. "Yeah I do kid." I murmur, more focused on cleaning his cuts. "I'm not a kid." He murmurs back but doesn't object anymore. Once I was finished cleaning all the cuts on his face, I set the cloth down and motion for him to take off his shirt, getting some more gauze to put on one of the deeper wounds on his upper arm. I turn back to him and see that he'd taken his shirt off and was waiting patiently for me. I motion for his left arm and take it into my hand, wrapping gauze around the deeper cut on his upper bicep, then tying the ends. I set the gauze down and put my shirt carefully back on, then see Dave glance at the bloody slash in the shirt and suddenly find great interest in the carpet. I sense his sadness and guilt, and sigh, "Dave it wasn't your fault," I tell him and set a hand on his shoulder, then continue, "Your wings are probably gonna come in soon and one of the side affects are mood swings and shit." I say gently. "I still should have controlled myself." He says, now glaring at the ground. I then motion for him to sit on the futon beside me, before he could burn a hole in the carpet with his glare. He slowly crawls up, his tail dragging behind him, and when he was fully up on the futon I bring him into my lap and embrace him in a hug, a rare exchange for the two Striders. Dave didn't respond for a second and in that second I thought I had made a mistake, but then I felt his arms come around me I hear him whimper and slowly rub his back. "Its ok lil' bro." I murmur into his ear, trying to comfort him. He pulls back after a few minutes, sniffling a bit and opens his mouth to say something but then as if everything went into slow-mo, Dave's eyes slowly widen, pain washing over his eyes and I watch as he doubles over in pain. "Aah!" He yelps, snapping me out of my small stupor, curling up in a ball. "Dave! Dave, what's wrong?!" I exclaim thoroughly concerned, moving off the futon, my hands hovering over him, but not knowing what to do exactly. "It's m-my back, shit!" He cries out, in reply. 'Well, shit.'

 **(Dave's POV)**

I felt the worst pain possible in my back, ' _Whats happening? Ah, this hurts, so much!'_ I yell mentally to myself, squeezing my eyes shut and curling in a ball in pain. "Dave! Dave, what's wrong?!" I hear Derrek's voice, faintly. "It's m-my back, shit!" I manage to cry out, as another wave of pain washes over me. I feel Derrek roll me onto my back and I had to use all my willpower not to transform my hand into claws and smack Derrek upside the head, but I then feel him lift me up bridal style, relieving the pressure off my back and flash-stepping me somewhere. I had my eyes squeezed shut in pain but I manage to open one eye and see that he had brought me to his room. He gently lays me down on his bed on my stomach, making me groan and I try to roll over on my side, to curl up, but he stops me. "Hey, you have to be on your stomach for your wings to have space to come out." He explains gently to me. _'So my wings are coming out, I should have guessed.'_ Mentally smacking myself, Derrek even said that my wings would be coming out soon, though I never thought it would hurt this much. I groan in response, getting up on my forearms, so that I wasn't laying completely on my stomach, when I feel an enormous amount of pain shoot through my back. "Ah!" I yell out in pain, arching my back upwards and digging my now fully transformed claws into Derrek's bed, _'Sorry Bro.'_ My conscience says in the back of my mind. Bro had gone off somewhere so I was alone for the most part. _'Where the hell is he?'_ I think, hissing at the burning feeling in my back. Just then I sense his presence beside me and crack open my eyes to see him holding two damp wash clothes. He sets the two rags on the side table and gently pushes me off of my forearms, so that I was fully on my stomach. I didn't have anymore energy as to object and I practically go limp, as he lays my arms at my sides and I turn my head, so that my cheek was laying on the bed and so that I could watch Derrek with one of my half-lidded eyes. I see him pick up the wash clothes from the side table and feel something cold and wet being placed on one of my shoulder blades, then the other, feeling like heaven to my burning body. "What're th' wash clothes for?" I ask my words slurring slightly. "They're to help get your wings ready to come out, without em' it'd hurt a lot more." He explains from somewhere in the room, out of my line of sight. "How can it be any worse than this?" I mutter, already feeling exhausted. Without warning another wave of pain washes over me worse than the others, making me screech in pain. Derrek then comes back into my sight and kneels next to me and putting his hand on my shoulder squeezing it reassuringly. "Dave I'm gonna be honest with ya, the next few minutes are gonna feel like absolute hell but you'll get through it, I know you will." A whimper pushes past my lips and I bury my head into Derrek's pillow. I start to get a massive headache and groan, it felt like my body was on fire, even with the wash clothes. My tail was flicking back and forth in agitation and I felt it wrap around my leg and squeeze as another wave of pain went over me. "Get ready Dave." I hear Bro say. _'Ah shit.'_ I think, mentally and physically bracing myself. It started like the calm before the storm, I feel Derrek take the clothes of my back, the burn started slow, building as time passed. For a second, I didn't feel anything, I was numb, then it hit me. It felt like someone was pouring lava on my back, then ripped it to pieces. I scream out and start to thrash around in pain. I feel a pair of hands hold me down in place and I let out another screech. Suddenly a rippling sensation passes through me and I arch my back upwards, my mouth open in a silent cry and feel something emerge from my back and stretch out. A gasp slips past my lips and the next few seconds were a blur as I feel myself flop back down onto the bed, my eyes rolling back inside my head and I let myself be taken by the welcoming darkness of sleep.

 **(Derrek's POV)**

 **~Seconds before Dave passed out~**

My heart wrenches as Dave lets out another screech as I hold him down and I look away, momentarily. What draws my gaze back to Dave was the rippling feeling under my hands and I quickly take my hands away and watch as Dave's back arches upwards, his eyes wide and mouth open in a silent cry as his wings emerge from his back. _'Damn.'_ I think to myself. His wings were like a raven, and the feathers were black tinted with red on the end of each feather. His wings stretch out to their full length, almost to the ceiling, until folding onto Dave's back. Dave flops back onto my bed, and I drag my gaze away from Dave's wings and back to Dave's face. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, I reach over and shake his arm a bit but for Dave not to respond. I then realize he must of passed out from exhaustion. _'Probably tired as fuck.'_ I know I was after my wings came out, but I push that memory away, then get up, flash-stepping into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and flash-stepping back to Dave. I walk over to the corner of my room and pick up the stool, dragging it over to be by the side of the bed and sitting down. I carefully take the wing that was closest to me and start to clean it with the towel, stilled awed by the look of his wings. _'They look awesome.'_ I think to myself smirking a bit down at Dave's sleeping face

 **Okay how was this first chapter? I tried to make it kinda long because I had a lot of ideas and I was excited to write this. Though I was literally making this up as I go along, so I hope it's not bad DX, again I encourage colorful criticism so be sure to review for me! And also not to spoil or anything but I will be introducing John and also Jake next chapter, so that'll be cool. Anyway, on to making the next chapter.**

 **~CrazyZo Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Welcome to Chapter 2! Sorry for the wait but school, is getting harder with homework and tests coming in for the the end of the first trimester. But anyway make sure to review my story and tell me what you think and what I could do better. Without further interruption, enjoy the story!**

 **~CrazyZo Out!**

 **(Dave's POV)**

A distant ringing in my ears slowly pulls me back out of unconsciousness and I grudgingly regain myself and hesitantly start to wake up. "Owwww." I groan, as I start feeling the aching in my back. I bring my hands up from their place at my sides to help assist me in getting up. Slowly, I sit up, bracing myself up with my forearms, my eyes still closed, and nearly fall over to the side, from a new heavy weight on my back. I open my eyes and just barely keep my balance from falling off the side of the bed I was on but I face-plant back on the bed due to my arms feeling like jelly. Instead, I carefully turn onto my side and prop myself up on my elbow, taking in my surroundings. I was in Derrek's room. _'How did I get there? And why am I there?'_ I mentally ask myself. But then all of last nights events started rolling back to me and I look over my shoulder to see a pair of bird wings with black feathers and red tints on the end of each feather. _'Huh, interesting I guess.'_ I think to myself in slight awe. _'I can totally think of some insults that Derrek's going to tease me with.'_ I begrudgingly think to myself. I carefully manage to sit up onto my knees without falling over, which was good, but gravity was not doing me any favors with my wings, causing a small groan to slip out of my lips. I slowly turn myself and let my legs fall over the side of the bed and just sit there for a second, taking everything that's happened to me in the past days in. I shake my head, bringing a hand up and rubbing the last signs of sleep out of my eyes, and turning on my demon mode. I listen carefully for any sounds or movements of Derrek, but don't hear any. I then carefully push off of the bed and try to stand. Worst mistake ever. I lose my balance almost instantly, not used to the weight of my newfound wings, while standing and I come falling towards the ground, squeezing my eyes shut waiting for the impact. But it never came. I cautiously open one eye and see myself barely above the ground. I look up and see Derrek above me, holding me up by the new shirt I had on. _'Wait how did he get a shirt on me with my wings?'_ I ask in myself mentally. I shake my head as he helps me onto my knees. "What do you think your doing trying to walk, let alone stand?" He asks me with a slight smirk at the edge of his lips. I smile sheepishly and reply, "I wanted to see where you were, then stretch my wings out." I shrug, "Well to stretch your wings out we can go to the roof, and I was right here, I was sitting on the stool over there," he points to the stool in the corner, "waiting for you to get up." _'Ohhhh'_ I mouth and nod, _'I didn't notice him.'_ "Though if we're going to the roof for you to stretch your wings out, just a warning, it's going to take a bit to get used to the weight of your wings." He says, and I nod again in response as he helps me up. I hold onto his arms, trying to get used to the weight of my wings and slowly let go of one of one of his arms and take a step forward, wobbling a bit, but Derrek steadies me and I slowly let go of his other arm. I wobble again a bit and Derrek's hands come towards me to help, but I hold a hand up to stop him. I keep my balance and cautiously take a step forward, wobbling again, but keeping my balance more easily this time. I take another step, then another. "'Kay I think I've got the hand of it." I say, glancing back over my shoulder at Derrek. "Hmm, I guess so, what do ya say we head up to the roof?" He asks, striding over to my side. **(See what I did there *wink wink*)** "Lets do this." I smirk, slowly and carefully starting to walk towards the bedroom door, Derrek walking behind me. He keeps a hand on my shoulder just incase. While we walk down the hall leading to the stairs that lead to the roof, a question kept popping up in my head until I finally ask, "What happened exactly?" I glance back to see Derrek giving me a questioning look but then must have realized what I meant. "After you passed out from exhaustion, maybe pain, I cleaned up your wings and left you to sleep." He explains and I nod, looking forward and opening the door to the roof, beginning the climb of stairs, Derrek letting go of my shoulder and I use the rail to steady me as I climb. "Where did you sleep?" I ask, since I slept on his bed. "I slept on the futon." He replies and I then feel ashamed since the futon isn't that comfortable to sleep on. "You could of woken me up and I would of moved." I say to him. "Nah, you obviously needed your sleep, since you slept for three days straight, and would've been sore as hell." He explains. "Woah, three days? That's a new record and still, you could've woken me." I say still kinda feeling bad, Derrek chuckles lightly, but we leave it at that. We finally get to the top of the stairs and I open the door to the roof and feel the cool night air wash over me. It sent a small shiver down my spine and I take a deep breath, stepping outside. I tilt my head upwards slightly and try to find the stars, but the pollution from those idiot humans have hidden them. A sigh escapes from me and I close my eyes trying to relax, feeling the gentle breeze blow through my hair and the feathers of my wings. _'I haven't tried to move my wings yet, I wonder if it's just like moving your arms.'_ I think to myself. I take another deep breath, then let it out, rolling my shoulders and stretching my neck, pleasing cracks and pops being heard. I open my eyes again and decide to try my theory about my wings. I glance towards Derrek only to see that he had disappeared. _'What the hell?'_ I think to myself and look around the roof but to still see no sign of Derrek. "Bro?" I call out, unsure of my older brothers whereabouts. But I then hear a distant sound of beating wings and instantly realize where he was. I look up into the night sky and search for Derrek's figure. I finally spot him and see that he was doing a-, _'What the fuck!?'_ he was doing a nose dive straight towards me! Instincts must have taken over at this point, because almost as if everything had gone into slow motion, my body tenses and I feel my wings unfurl from their stationary position, spreading out to their full wingspan. I take a strong wing stroke upward and shoot up into the air, narrowly missing Derrek's attack, if that was what it was. But my mind wasn't focused on that, I was more focused on the part where I was flying! I didn't really know how to express the feeling of your first flight, it felt like what you could say was heaven, it felt like pure bliss as if I didn't have a care in the world. And I close my eyes and just soak in the moment feeling as if I had all the time in the world. Buuut, then I realize that I was falling. Derrek had never told me how to fly. Panic strikes me and I turn so that I was facing the ground, that was rapidly coming towards me! _'Okay, okay, calm down Dave. Just flap your wings, you've seen birds do it. How hard can it be?'_ I try to calm myself. I close my eyes and focus on my wings, I imagine them expanding outward, catching the wind in their feathery embrace and slowing my descent. Suddenly I feel my body jerk to a slow and I shoot my eyes open, wobbling around in midair, and I try to right myself. I try to focus in on my wings again and flap my wings a couple more times, thankfully starting to steady myself. _'Thank you demon jesus, if there even is one.'_ I think to myself. _'Hey, where's Derrek?'_ I had totally forgotten about him in my struggle. I carefully maintain myself in midair and start glancing around for Derrek, I wanted to tell him how I totally had flying in the bag. I didn't see him though. I start heading down to the roof, to try and look for him down there, but I then stop midair again. Something didn't smell right. I catch another whiff of something and my eyes widen, _'Oh no, please don't be-'_ "HUNTERS!" Derrek's yell cuts my thoughts off. _'Demon god damn it, that's the last time I ever thank you.'_ I think quickly to myself, maneuvering around trying to locate the unwelcome guests, when I hear loud gunshots coming from behind me. I whip around only to be greeted with a net to the face. I yelp in surprise as the net wraps around me, restraining my wings so that I couldn't maintain flight. The net digs into my skin as I free fall and I struggle, though proving useless in the air. I greet the roof of one of the nearby apartments, on my side, with a hiss. "DAVE!" I hear Bro yell in warning. But I was more focused on trying to free myself of the net to detect the hunter closing in on me from behind, transforming my hands into my claws, I cut the netting. I then extend out my wings to get the extra netting off and stand up, folding my wings back. I kick the net away in disgust and finally sense a presence behind me. I turn around and see a hunter standing there. We stare at each other for a second, and in that second I begin to analyze the hunter. The hunter had raven black hair and bright beautiful blue eyes, _'WOAH, what am I thinking? Stop those thoughts Dave.'_ I scold myself. He had bright so not beautiful blue eyes accompanied with dorky looking glasses and a slightly cute overbite. _'Stop it Dave, he's a hunter.'_ But what can I say, this hunter was cute. **(A/N Guess who? :B)** He was also wearing a black jacket and white shirt with a green slime on it underneath, with black jeans. He was armed with a large hammer, which he had in his hands, and a what I guess to be a holstered pistol. The hunter finally decides to make a move and runs at me with his hammer up, and I easily dodge to the left. He looked to be about 15? He counters with another swing and I duck, a smirk pulling at my lips, _'Not bad.'_ I think. _'Though not good enough.'_ As he takes another swing at me, I sidestep and grab the handle then yank it out of his grasp and decide that I'd use it as a temporary weapon since I didn't have my sword on me. I slowly stalk towards him when I was knocked to the side by something solid. The hammer was knocked out of my grasp when I hit the ground, so I was without a weapon again besides my claws. I sense something speeding towards me so I roll out of the way just barely missing getting hit by three bullets embedding into the ground where I was. I quickly get to my feet and whip back around to be faced with a different hunter. This one must have been roughly 10 years older than the other and had emerald green eyes who also had glasses but they gave him a more of a adventurous look instead of dorky and had tan skin. He also had dark brown hair, a green jacket, and a white shirt with a green skull on underneath. What confused me was he was wearing brown shorts in Fall. He was double wielding a pair of guns which were pointing at me. "Die demon skum!" He yells at me in a British accent as he shoots the guns, I quickly freeze time **(Fun Demon Fact- Demons can have special abilities but it is rare. For example Dave being the Knight of Time I'm giving him the power to slow, stop or speed up time but they can only use their power for a short amount of time)** so that I had time to dodge the bullets and run up behind him. I'm forced to make time flow normally again and as the bullets fire off into empty air, the hunter stands there in a moment of confusion and it gives me the perfect opportunity. I smirk and slash his back with my claws making him yell out in pain and stumble to the ground on his stomach. "JAKE!" I hear the other one yell. _'So that's his name, I'll have to keep that in mind.'_ I think absently to myself. I look over at the other hunter and see him start to run over, but the Jake hunter spotted him too. "John, stay back!" Jake yells and successfully making the John hunter skid to a stop. _'Wow, these guys just love revealing their names.'_ I think in amusement. "Hehe, listen to Jake, John, we don't want that pretty face of yours to get scratched up." I coo, a smirk at the edge of my lips. I see a slight blush appear on Johns cheeks and I chuckle, "You leave John alone!" Jake snarls to me, managing to crane his neck to the side, to glare up at me. "Haha, how sweet and protective." I say lightly, "But now, it's time to end this and by end this, I mean end you." I say darkly, and I see his eyes reveal slight fear, which I revel in. I was about to make the finishing blow with my claws, when someone grabs my wrist. I instinctively slash at the being with my other claw but the whoever also catches my other wrist. I look over to see who it is and am shocked. "Bro?! What the hell!?" I yell and yank my wrists out of his grasp, my wings flaring up in anger. "Let me finish him!" I yell at him and turn toward Jake. I take a step toward Jake but was stopped by Derrek again. "We have to go!" He half yelled at me. "Why?! We can take the two hunters!" I say to him. "The other one radioed for backup." _'What?! Damn it!'_ "Where the hell were you!? Why didn't you stop him?" I ask, he didn't reply for a second. "We have to go!" He repeats again avoiding my question. I look from him to Jake then back at him. I growl in frustration and mutter a few unholy things under my breath but nod. He motions for me to follow him then takes off into the air. I take one last look at Jake and then glance at the other Hunter who indeed had a radio in hand, looking wide eyed at me, "Well, see you around." I say, lightly to John and smirk, then take off into the air as well.

 **Okay! So how was that? I had to make it a little bit shorter because of school and the end of the first trimester and everything but I promise I will try to make the next one longer! XD Anyway don't forget to review!**

 **~CrazyZo Out!**


End file.
